Accension
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Through the rain, he came forward. Past all the steam, he climbed up. When he was a the top, his chest threw forward, his head turned up to the night sky, his mouth opened and from his throat, coming from the deepest part of his being, came the loudest roar ever heard in years. It shattered the quiet, echoing out all across the land. A sound of kings. Their king had returned.
**I watched the scene in the Lion King where Simba ascends the throne and thus a little idea formed in my head. It's such a profound scene in the movie with such glorious passion through the animation, music and the all around purpose of the climbing up Pride Rock. I knew that I had to pay tribute to this scene through my works.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a miracle. After years of drought, the whole world was being drenched with a glorious, heavy rain. The heavy, fat raindrops quickly quenched the tongues of fire that licked up and devoured the dead life all around Pride Rock, burning away the last few remnants of Scar's rule, now reducing them to smouldering embers.

The whole land was getting a rinse that washed away the dryness, death and neglect that had accumulated over the years. The ground and rocks grew wet with the liquid falling hard on them. The cool, welcoming moisture broke up the dirt, dust and aura of uncleanliness that had lingered over this place for years and the parched earth absorbed the rain after thirsting for it for many years.

Through the steam and smoke from the dying flames, the lionesses who had endured the harshness of the drought, famine and cruelty of Scar's reign looked up through the vapor to see their prince coming out of the night, climbing down the side of the rocks. Relief and happiness swept through them as they came towards him awhile he came down to greet each and every one of them.

He first went towards his mother and gently pressed his head against hers, a touching reconnecting moment between mother and son after being years apart from one another. As they broke away, another pressed against his and rubbed softly against his face. Nala, his childhood friend and apparently now his wife and queen.

The two then broke apart and all eyes turned towards the side of Pride Rock where a rattling sound came. There, standing at the base of the platform to the premonterty, Rafiki stood with his staff with dried gourds, directing the tip towards the tip of Pride Rock.

Simba slowly walked and climbed up towards him while the others watched anticipatingly. When he came close to the shamaan, the old mandril bowed his head respectively to the heir, but then grew first surprised, then happily as the lion reached out and pulled him in closer for a hug.

"It is time," he spoke proudly once he pulled away. Simba smiled understandingly, knowing what it was he must do now. He turned around softly and all eyes stared fixed on him as he climbed up.

Steam billowed up in large columns beside and behind him as he took each soft, slow step up the stone. Raindrops slithered and fell down his mane, face and pelt in small streams. His face was determined as he fixated on his goal. His movements were as graceful, powerful and as strongly as his father did before him.

The rock was slippery underneath his paws, but each step was slow and steady as he came up. The rain had turned into small rivers, washing away the dirt, death and destruction it held in the past.

As he came to the tip, he stopped and stared up towards the sky. A patch of clear had broken forth, revealing the starry night sky that was so brilliant, crystal and transparent for the first time in years for the Pridelands.

The prince dipped his head back down and was silent for a moment as the sound of steam and rain reached his ears. In a brief second though, in the deep recesses of his heart, his mind, his very soul, he felt a strong power welling up. It grew stronger and stronger, keeping his mind clear, his heart pumping in deep beats, and his soul yearning to let something out. His lungs filled with the wet, clean air, chilly to the feel, but he was about to let it all out along with the power he held.

His chest threw forward, his head turned up to the night sky, his mouth opened and from his throat, coming from the deepest part of his being, came the loudest roar ever heard in years. It shattered the quiet, echoing out all across the land. A sound of kings.

The lionesses below him roared in unison, calling out in reply to their new king. He returned the call, growing louder and deeper by the second. The noise traveled through the land, down to the very last parts and borders of the Pridelands.

Let the entire land hear him roar.

Let the entire Pridelands know.

Let them know their king has returned.

* * *

 **After watching the scene again, I realized just how profound it all is. The fire acts as a sort of cleanliness along with the rain. Think about it, we saw the hyenas surrounding Pride Rock earlier and in the Lion King universe, they are considered a type of filthy creature, right? Scar's reign also left destruction over the entirety of the Pridelands, Pride Rock and also the pride, right? So think about it, the fire was basically burning away the old and ugly and the rain was washing it away, bringing forth a clean, new slate for the new king.**

 **I know that sometimes that forest fires burn away some of the old things and leave behind space for new plant life. Heck, sometimes they even are controlled to do just that. Also I know that some species of pine tree cone only release the seeds out of their cases when the temperature is high enough to pop them open, so the fire actually helps the pine trees multiply. Cool right?...heh, I just realize how ironic that statement was. *facepalm* XD**

 **Well thanks for checking out my story. Please leave a review with some feedback on how I did, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
